gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:RandomGTAGamer
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the "File:972105 10151809543855097 1855817451 n.jpg" page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. Ilan xd (talk) 16:34, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Edit summaries Please do not use offensive language such as "idiot" because you disagree with something in edit summaries. Thank you. 21:28, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Image policy Hello! I saw your picture in the Hotknife article, it looks good, but it needs a license, remember when adding pictures to any article, press "edit" in the picture and add to the description. Cheers. (talk) 21:09, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Images Hey, you added some usefull images, but remember to license them, can you license them? Thanks :). (talk) 20:14, January 28, 2015 (UTC) : Ha, you beat me by a matter of hours, I grabbed screenshots of Eye In the Sky targets last night and was just starting to catalogue them all this morning and was going to do the same thing (create pages for them). I'll see if any of my screenshots are better. As far as the images themselves go, Monk is correct, you need to license them as you upload them (as a screenshot from GTA V). Instructions to apply the licenses now can be found here. smurfy (coms) 20:53, January 28, 2015 (UTC) : Hope you don't mind, but i have licensed your images, please remember to license them next time :) (talk) 20:58, January 28, 2015 (UTC) The images you added of clothing items were not licensed. This is the last time you will be warned before a block will be given. • • 18:05, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Your edits Watch out for edits like this and this. Doing and undoing an edit, especially a "joke" like the second one, are considered reasons for a warning. Please be careful with your edits the next time. Thank you. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 00:10, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Halloween DLC How many times,es did we talk about this!? It's not announced, it's not officially released and hasn't even been mentioned. For all we know, Rockstar could have cancelled it today. Just wait until it's released. I'm sick and tired of this now. Next time will result in a warning. • • 14:51, October 26, 2015 (UTC) User blocked Being honest? Ha. Respect comes first, and if something is wrong, why can't the users just fix it or let the staff know? What else is misleading in this wiki? Tell me now if you can. AndreEagle17 22:04, October 30, 2015 (UTC) : Actually, where are the "crackpot theories" you're talking about? AndreEagle17 22:05, October 30, 2015 (UTC) : I'm not trying to be rude or anything, but when people are supporting unofficial stuff without knowing it's official or even looking into it it's not his fault he can't be anymore polite. There are many things on this wiki that aren't true, but what he's trying to do is actually fix the errors and false info of this wiki. there are many things to be yet proved wrong but i'm not going deeper into that. RandomGTAGamer (talk) 22:10, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Well okay, actually I agree with you, but still thousands of users and 16 staff members aren't enough to find inaccurate info here and in any wiki, like, for all these years we never cared about Amy and Michaela whatever their names are. And yeah I apologize if I sounded rude. AndreEagle17 22:16, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Whatever, as much as i don't want this misunderstanding to turn into a war, i still gotta note, when you said "why can't the users just fix it or let the staff know?" wasn't that the case of Universetwister's adventure with the unofficial artwork, before the page got locked up?RandomGTAGamer (talk) 22:21, October 30, 2015 (UTC) : Yes. And he won this case and I may have handled the situations badly, but what I mean is that we can't always find inaccurate info, but if we do, we can fix it. And don't worry, I'm not trying to argue with you or anything like that, but sometimes people act very bad in order to prove the staff wrong. I don't want to prevent users to edit here nor start a war. AndreEagle17 22:28, October 30, 2015 (UTC) : Whatever you say, i kinda understand you. RandomGTAGamer (talk) 22:29, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::UT's block has been commuted to one month. I am not on the GTA Forum but I have left a proposal on Camilo's talk page for what to do if/when he returns. If you could pass it on to him (I assume you're on the Forum too) and see what he suggests I'd be grateful. Thanks. Sam Talk 22:33, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Sorry to have to do this, but you've failed to follow the media policy too many times. Since it's your first time, it's only 3 days. Please remember to follow policies in future. Thanks. Monk Talk 21:25, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, sorry. I realize it everytime but always when i do i can't seem a way to add a policy after uploading.RandomGTAGamer (talk) 15:05, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Better quality images Good day. Thank you for adding a better image to the article that I created about The Dossier Carrier. When your block has expired, could you please try to acquire better images of Josh Sherman and Gavin Van Der Loop, as they too have images of a very low quality as their Infobox images: their dead bodies would be fine too if you cannot acquire images of them alive, but make sure that their faces are clearly visible. I would do so myself, but I have not had a chance to play the Heist Setup in which they appear with a lobby of my Friends for some time, and I do not wish to annoy random players by trying to take the pictures while playing with them, as it will most likely cause the Setup to fail due to my need to reveal myself to Van Der Loop and Sherman in order to take the pictures. However, please make sure not to violate the Image Policy again, as you would then be subject to a week-long block. If you have difficulty licensing the images, as you seem to be saying to Monk, try using this method, which is how I upload images myself: click on "Contribute" at the top-right corner of any normal page, click on "Add a Photo" on the drop-down menu that appears, and use the next screen that appears to upload, name and license your new image. Afterwards, simply add the new image to the relevant page. Please feel free to ask me if this method is confusing to you in any way. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:01, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Also, if you do decide to send me a message, please do so on my own Talk page, as I would otherwise not immediately be aware of your message, resulting in a delayed response. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 10:09, November 20, 2015 (UTC) :Apologies for the delayed reply, I was not online for the past five days. I appreciate your explanation as to why you cannot acquire better pictures of Josh Sherman and Gavin Van Der Loop. It looks as though I will need to source them myself. Thank you anyway. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:24, November 25, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, since you specialize in images from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, could you please acquire good-quality pictures of both the targets from Snail Trail and post them to my Talk page? I have been wanting to create pages for those two characters, but I do not wish to do so until I have good images. Please name the images like this: call the image of the journalist that CJ follows "TheReporter-GTASA.(jpg, png, gxt, etc.)", and the image of the person whom the reporter speaks to "TheTarget-GTASA.(jpg, png, gxt, etc.)" (both without the inverted commas). Thank you. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 13:57, November 25, 2015 (UTC) ::That is fine, take your time. By the way, should you accidentally forget to, or are unable to, apply the licences to the images using the image uploader, immediately go to the image pages in question (type "File:ImageName" (replace "ImageName" with the actual name of the image) into the search box), click on "Edit", create a heading called "Licensing", then type under the heading: this will manually insert the license. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 18:53, November 28, 2015 (UTC) Vice City Trophies I've added the icons, grades and requirements of Vice City, I will probably do the same for GTA III next week if nobody else does it before. Cheers. DocVinewood (talk) 17:54, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Tarnell online character Yes in GTA SA online you can play as either Troy and Tarnell and it says their names. ZEDVEN (talk) 16:38, December 17, 2015 (UTC)ZEDVEN Yes i did mean the ps2 versionZEDVEN (talk) 20:55, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Custom Signatures Something like: RandomGTAGamer (Talk) ...would produce: RandomGTAGamer (Talk) Copy the code into your signature settings ;) Monk Talk 16:18, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Are you sure you want me to delete it? It's quite a big page, a lot of work :P Monk Talk 17:09, June 25, 2016 (UTC) I've dumped the table into a sandbox page. so, yes. RandomGTAGamer (talk) 17:14, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Congrats Congratulations RandomGTAGamer, you are successfully promoted to patroller as a subject to probation. Do well and you will pass it easily. One more thing which GTA artwork/image you want as your staff pic?-- [[User:MythHunter 007|'MythHunter 007']] [[User talk:MythHunter 007|'Talk']] 07:59, July 4, 2016 (UTC) :Hey - regarding your avatar, you need to contact any admin/bureaucrat to add it to our staff page. If you need help in uploading the avatar let me know on my talk page. Cheers. 21:30, July 4, 2016 (UTC) Regarding your recent edit Good day. Regarding your edit to The Journalist, are you sure he tries to shoot at Carl under certain circumstances? I was of the opinion that he was unarmed, though admittedly I have never played that mission myself, as I do not own Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas at the moment, so I am not 100% certain on this matter. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 21:29, July 17, 2016 (UTC) :I see. In that case I will reword the article to note this fact. Thank you for your assistance. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:28, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Choosing your Staff picture Good day, I noticed that you still have yet to choose a Staff picture. Could you please inform me (or any other Administrator or Bureaucrat) what image you would like to use, and it will be added. Please bear in mind that the picture has to be of an artwork from the Grand Theft Auto series, and it needs to be cropped into a square or square-like shape. If you wish, you can post the image yourself (call it "RandomGTAGamer-StaffPic" (without the quotation marks)), and one of us will add it to your name on the Staff page. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 06:00, July 20, 2016 (UTC) :All done; you now have your Staff picture displayed on the Staff page. However, you failed to upload the correct license for your Staff picture (it should be licensed as artwork): please do not do this again, or I will issue you with an official reminder. Thank you. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 15:10, July 20, 2016 (UTC) ::The flag icon that appears next to a Staff member's name is usually the country or nation where they live, but you are allowed to use the flag of any country that you wish to associate yourself with: in my case, I actually was born and live in Australia, but my family are Singaporean-Chinese, most of my extended family live in Singapore, and I tend to be somewhat more emotionally attached to Singapore than Australia, so I chose to use the flag of that country. Please tell me the flag that you would like me to use, and I will add it next to your Username. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 01:01, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I will do so. By the way, are you actually living in Poland, or are you of Polish heritage? :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 13:41, July 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::I see. My brother's mother is from the Netherlands as well, though she is actually Dutch. Anyway, as you may have already noticed, I have since added the Polish flag next to your Username on the Staff page. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 05:55, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Regarding the Crack Ho article Good day, may I ask who the person called "Leila Sharpe" is? I saw her name mentioned in the Crack Ho article, but I failed to find her on Wikipedia. Is she supposed to be an actor or voice actor? If so, she apparently does not meet Wikipedia's notability guidelines. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 23:56, September 29, 2016 (UTC) :I see. Thank you for clarifying who she is. Also, my apologies for the late reply, I was somewhat preoccupied for the last few days. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:42, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Talk page response Good day, I have responded to your message on the Talk page for the References to the GTA Series article. Please feel free to view it and respond if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:06, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Probation Expiry You have reached the time when it is necessary for your time as a Patroller to be assessed. You can see this happening on the Community Noticeboard. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:37, September 30, 2016 (UTC) I regret to inform you that your Patroller probation has been unsuccessful, and your Patroller privileges have been removed. The primary reason for your failed probation was, as you are likely already aware, your inactivity during your probation period. Please feel free to try for the position again at any time when you have improved your activity. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 07:40, October 12, 2016 (UTC) I understand. RandomStunt (talk) 17:12, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Yusuf artwork Hi there, out of curiosity where did you get the Yusuf Amir artwork you recently posted to his page? I've never seen it before and I wanna make sure it's legitimate and not just some very good fanart. - Universetwisters (talk) 21:07, June 30, 2017 (UTC)